Tables Have Turned
by The.Angry.Ox
Summary: Hiya! This is a one-shot between Hatsuharu and Yuki that I wrote at random, it is the first story I have deciding to share, EVER! So if it sucks I am very sorry! Any-who! I unfortunately do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, blah blah blah, etc... I truly hope you enjoy! Thank You! And please leave me reviews! I'd love to hear how I did!


Haru was lost in the woods... again. "I just wanted to go see Yuki." He thought to himself feeling frustration bubbling up inside him. Hot tears began burning the backs of his eyes, "The Cow", he said aloud, "What a useless fool." Tears exploded from his eyes as he slid to the ground at the base of a huge tree. All of his bottled emotions crashed out like a violent wave onto the rocky shore. "Why does he even love me?" He cried out to the trees at held him hostage. He shook as more tears gushed from his now red and swollen eyes. With his hands in fists he gripped his snow white hair, pulling it nearly to the point of ripping out he yelled to his captor, "I can't even do something as simple as walk to Shigure's house!" He felt his pulse beginning to rush in his veins as Black Haru took over him, yet another captor. He brought himself to his knees facing the tree nearest him, with self-loathing in his heart and rage in his veins, he rammed his head into the bark of the tree.

Yuki laid on his bed face down in his pillow waiting for Haru to arrive. He rolled over on his back aiming his strikingly violet eyes up at his ceiling thinking of Haru. His grey eyes always seem to be unreadable, emotion never drifts within the depths of those dull silver pools. Yuki closed his eyes pushing his bangs back letting his hair flow onto his pillow cascading it in silver. He thought of the younger boy that made him feel wanted for once in his life. "Haru", he thought with love swelling up in his heart, his bones, and his being. How can Haru love the filthy and selfish rat? Yuki didn't know the reason, how or why, but he knew that without Haru there to help pick up his broken pieces he would have long since bleed out from the sharp shards of his shattered self-esteem.

*1 hour later*

Yuki had fallen asleep waiting for Haru to show up. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he sat up in his bed, the clock next to it told him it was now 9:35p.m. "Why is he not here yet?" Yuki combed through his sleep tousled hair with his fingers as he got up from his bed, "Haru should have been here by now." He thought with no alarm, as it's not unusual for Haru to be late. Yuki laughed to himself, " That goofy idiot is probably wondering in a circle around Shigure's house. " Yuki padded into the living room not bothering with the lights, it would only draw attention, to find his shoes.

Once he located them, he quickly slipped out the door onto the porch. The crisp cool air bit at his nose and fingertips making him shiver," I hope Haru has his jacket with him." Yuki said as he walked out into the cold night.

The pain was dull now and the blood crusted as Haru continued to headbutt the tree. It was enough to keep him white. Tears seemed to have no end, or was it just blood streaming down his face? He stopped hitting the tree to glance up at the over hanging branches. They were dripping with water. It was starting to rain. The dampness on his cheeks finally wasn't tears. His eyes traveled down the bloodied bark he had been hitting. Haru placed his hand on the damp bark and his hand came away dark red. He shrugged wiping hid blood onto his jeans as the pain in his head hit him suddenly. Tired and sore Haru slummed back down against the cold tree bark. His mind began to clear making him aware of how cold it actually was. Cold and alone he felt like crying again but couldn't find anymore tears. Now that Black Haru had stolen all his energy the only thing he could do is drown in his self-pity.

When the rain had started it was just a sprinkle, now it was a full on down pour. Yuki's clothes were glued to his body, his hair slicked to his scalp as he ran through the frozen rain, "Haru!" He cried out into the cold darkness, "Haru! Where are you damnit!" Yuki went into a full on sprint as he entered into the cruel woods still calling to Haru desperately.

Haru remained planted on the ground faintly in the distance he heard Yuki yelling hid name, he struggled to find his voice. He tried to call out and tell his love that he was fine but his voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. Haru grit his teeth together forcing his voice out his throat in a rough scream. It hadn't even been words to leave his throat, just the cries of a wounded animal soaked to the bone and all alone

Yuki heard a cry in the distance. He set his course for the animal-like cries that rang through the cold dark night. "Haru I'm coming!" Yuki cried as he ran for Haru still wailing wordless screams that of a tortured animal. "He's the one person who cares, " Yuki thought as rushed toward his love, " he's been there for me when I've fallen and stayed when I tried to push him anyway, I'm done being the selfish rat." Yuki's foot caught the root of a tree causing him to crash to the ground. Haru's cries were much louder he was close by. Jumping back to his feet Yuki continued toward Haru. He HAD to be close now, he was screaming so loud. Yuki rounded a tree and tripped right at Haru's feet. He was sitting up against a tree his cloud white hair stained with red and his face splattered with the sicking crimson as well. He wore a black cut off, black leather pants, his usual boots and jewelry. At the site of Yuki Haru closed his mouth and looked down at his feet. He had his knees pulled up to his body and his hands were fists on the wet ground. He was shaking from the cold, or was he just crying? Yuki sat between his legs setting his chin on Haru's right knee placing a hand under the younger boy's chin to lift his glaze up to met Yuki's. "Haru...", Yuki began, "Haru it's alright I'm here now." Haru shook harder at Yuki's touch and Yuki heard him sobbing faintly. "Haru don't cry, I'm here now." Haru slowly looked up through his blood stained hair into Yuki's deep purple eyes and began to chuckle. Confused Yuki gently shakes Haru, " What are you laughing about Haru? I was worried I thought you were upset..." "You're supposed be the broken one", Haru chuckled darkly, " yet here I am crying my eyes out because I'm too much of a damn fool to even find my way out of the woods." Yuki pulled Haru into his arms, " Haru you don't always have to be strong for me. It's okay to weak sometimes and this is one of those times, so go ahead cry your eyes out like I always do. I'll be the strong one for you this time, just let me hold you until you feel better." Haru laughed again but lighter this time, " It seems the tables have turned my prince." Haru sat all the way up and pulled Yuki on top of him kissing him to forget what a stupid fool he was. Yuki smiled against his lips, "It's cold, let's get to Shigure's and get dry and warm." At that Yuki kissed Haru longingly letting him know he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
